Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Fanfiction
Meine eigenen Werke *Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Cyvasse - Eine Frage der Strategie Eigenes Haus Das Haus Argylle (engl. House Argylle of Waterore) ist ein kleines aber altes Haus im Tal von Arryn. Es ist einer der Vasallen des Hauses Arryn von Hohenehr. Ihr Sitz ist die Burg Wassererz, die nordwestlich von Hohenehr in den Mondbergen gelegen ist. Ihr Wappen ist eine schwarz-graue Schattenkatze auf beigem und blauem Grund. Ihre Worte lauten "Auf leisten Tatzen". Einführung Das Haus stammt noch von den Ersten Menschen ab (wie die viele andere alte Häuser Rois, Rotfest, Jäger, Belmor und Kaltwasser). Als die Andalen schließlich über die Meerenge kamen, konnten sich die Argylles dank ihrer Fähigkeiten im Gebirge (und der Schattenkatzenm zu denen sie, seit jeher eine besondere Verbindung haben oder besser mit ihnen zurecht kamen) gegen die Eindringlinge abwehren. Daher konnte sich der Glaube der Sieben nicht wirklich bei ihnen durchsetzen. Sie halfen Robar I. Rois als sich Artys Arryn zum Herrscher über das Grüne Tal aufschwang. Die meisten Mitglieder des Hauses sind geschickte Bergmänner und Kletterer. Sie besitzen einige der wenigen Eisenerzminen im Grünen Tal und bauen dies ab. Im Tal welches die Burg Wasserz überblickt, sind jedoch auch einige Marmorbrüche vorhanden. Frühe Geschichte thumb|160px|Wappen des Hauses Argylle * Fanfiction bietet immer großen Spielraum für Spekulationen. Es besteht keine Verbindlichkeiten mit den Ausführungen zur Geschichte und der Darstellung des Wappens. * Die Frühere Geschichte basiert bisher ausschließlich auf äußeren Einflüssen, enthält somit keinen Sippenmord oder Erbstreitigkeiten innerhalb des Hauses. Herrschaft der Ersten Menschen 'Ursprung und Überleben' Im Zeitalter der Helden siedelten die Vorfahren des Hauses Argylle wie zahlreiche andere der Ersten Menschen im nordöstlichen Westeros, eine Region mit einem furchtbaren Tal. Die Sippe beanspruchte einen Landstrich am Fuße der Mondberge. Sie waren keine Könige und auch nicht wohlhabend, doch schon damals sollen sie die mysteriösen Schattenkatzen verehrt haben. Mit Anbruch der Langen Nacht, zogen sie sich in die Ausläufer der Berge zurück. Der Legende nach, wurde die Familie durch ein Mitglied gerettet, dem es gelang, einer Schattenkatze unauffällig bis zu seiner Höhle zu folgen, die bei einem Wasserfall lag. Aufgrund dieses Unterschlupfs und nicht zuletzt dem einzigartigen Fell der Tiere, überdauerte das Haus Argylle die Lange Nacht. Aus dieser Zeit stammt auch das Wappen der Familie, denn fortan wurde es von der Schattenkatze geziert, dem sie ihr fortbestehen verdankten, auf blauem Grund für den Wasserfall ihrer Zuflucht. Die enge Verbundenheit zwischen dem Haus Argylle und den Schattenkatzen blieb bestehen, die Jagd und Aufzucht war allein ihnen vorbehalten, ebenso wie das tragen ihrer Felle. Obwohl es tatsächlich gelang, einige der scheuen Tiere an den Menschen und regelmäßige Fütterungen zu gewöhnen, blieben es eigenwillige Tiere, neben denen es noch wilde und unzähmbare Artgenossen in den Bergen gab. 'Exil und Königtum' Zwar hatte das Haus Argylle überlebt, doch boten die Mondberge kaum etwas, dass ihnen mehr als die Existenz erlaubte. Derweil gewannen die Kleinkönige des Tals wieder zunehmend an Stärke und verhinderten eine Rückkehr der Familie, dessen angestammte Ländereien bereits umkämpft waren. Die Familie hoffte deshalb, in den Tiefen der Berge Edelmetalle zu finden, wie es den Ersten Menschen im Westen gelungen war. Das Gestein, das sie zu Tage brachten, verwendeten sie für ihre Burg, doch blieb ein erhoffter Reichtum aus. Die Erzadern, die ausgemacht wurden, waren untauglich, weshalb das Haus Argylle seine Burg Wassererz nannte, in Anlehnung an die einzig ergiebige Quelle. In den Bergen gab es nur einen ernsthaften Rivalen, die Bergkönige, deren Machtanspruch größer war als ihr eigentlicher Einflussbereich. Mit Geschick, List und Unauffälligkeit, gelang es dem Haus Argylle, sich einer direkten Unterwerfung zu entziehen und sie lernten die Wege der Berge besser kennen als jeder andere. Mit dem Sturz des Greifenkönigs durch die Hand eines legendären Helden, dem Geflügelten Ritter, endete die Linie der Bergkönige. Da der Held kein Interesse an einem Königreich hatte, fielen die Krone und die Mondberge dem Haus Argylle kampflos zu. Gewiss gab es auch niemanden, der den "Katzenkönigen", wie sie abfällig von den Bewohnern des Tals genannt wurden, die Herrschaft über kargen Fels streitig machen wollte. Sie behaupteten ihre Königswürde und verbanden ihren Anspruch mit den Mondbergen, indem sie den beigen Mond ihrem Wappen hinzufügten. Herrschaft der Andalen 'Invasion und Widerstand' Dem unaufhörlichen Konflikt der Ersten Menschen um die Vorherrschaft im Tal setzten die Andalen ein Ende. Als besonders erfolgreich erwies sich das Haus Corbray, das seinen Einfluss über die Finger bis an die Mondberge ausdehnen konnte. Allerdings waren die Andalen damit nicht zufrieden. Mit fanatischer Entschlossenheit wollten sie auch die Mondberge von allen Anhängern der Alten Götter säubern. Dem Haus Argylle drohte somit Vertreibung oder Vernichtung und es entschloss sich zum Kampf. Der Kleinkrieg wurde erbittert geführt und dem Haus Argylle hielt den Invasoren stand. Andalen und Erste Menschen massakrierten sich einander in den Bergen, wo die Pferde der Andalen nutzlos und ihre schweren Rüstungen hinderlich waren. Die Ersten Menschen wendeten eine Guerillataktik an, nutzten die Umgebung und leichte Ausrüstung zu ihrem Vorteil. Besonders effektiv waren die nächtlichen Überfälle des Hauses Argylle, bei denen sie auch ihren größten Sieg errangen - Im Schutz der Dunkelheit griffen sie ein Feldlager der Corbrays an, als sie unbemerkt von den Bergen hinabstiegen. Die Andalen, die diese Schlacht überlebten, behaupteten später, das Haus Argylle habe gemeinsam mit seinen Schattenkatzen gekämpft, eine Legende, aufgrund schlechter Sicht und den Fellmänteln ihrer Feinde. In der Folge wurden jedoch Schattenkatzen von Andalen erschlagen, wo sie ihrer habhaft werden konnten, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr wagten, die Berge bei Nacht zu betreten. 'Unterwerfung' Trotz ihrer Siege musste das Haus Argylle auch sechs empfindliche Niederlagen hinnehmen, zuletzt belagerten die Andalen Wassererz. Die Kämpfe nahmen ein abruptes Ende, nachdem die Corbrays im Kampf von König Robar II. Rois geschlagen wurden. Robar II. einte die Ersten Menschen im Kampf gegen die Andalen und wollte die Vorherrschaft im Tal erringen. Im Austausch für ihre Unterwerfung versprach Robar II. dem Haus Argylle die Kontrolle über ihre angestammten Gebiete am Fuße der Mondberge, weshalb sie ihre Krone freiwillig niederlegten und sich der Streitmacht anschlossen. Robar II. konnte sich offiziell Hochkönig des Grünen Tals, der Finger und der Mondberge nennen. Als die Entscheidungsschlacht bevorstand, war es das Haus Argylle, das aufgrund seiner Erfahrung König Robar II. davor warnte, den Berg in seinem Rücken nicht unbeobachtet zu lassen. Doch dieser interpretierte die Bedenken seines Untergebenen nicht als Vorsicht, sondern als Feigheit, da dieser nie eine offene Feldschlacht geschlagen hatte. Das Oberhaupt des Hauses Argylle starb im Kampf, wo es tapfer an der Seite von 29 anderen Lords kämpfte und gefallen war, wie auch König Robar II. Die Niederlage wurde von fünfhundert Rittern herbeigeführt, die dem Heer der Ersten Menschen über einen Bergpass in den Rücken fielen. Haus Argylle beugte das Knie vor dem Sieger, Artys Arryn, dem ersten König von Berg und Grünem Tal. Herrschaft des Hauses Arryn 'Einigung und Verbindung' Das Haus Argylle zog sich in die Mondberge zurück und es folgten auch diejenigen, die sich nicht den Arryns unterworfen hatten. Die Ansiedlung der diversen "Bergstämme" musste die Familie mehr oder weniger machtlos hinnehmen, da sie unaufhaltsam aus dem Tal vertrieben wurden. Beide Seiten arrangierten sich jedoch vorerst miteinander, den Stämmen stand zu, was sie erbeuten konnten, solange sie unversehrt ließen, was das Fell einer Schattenkatze trug. Ihre Anwesenheit sollte sich erst mit zunehmender Verwilderung als nachteilig herausstellen. Inzwischen bemühten sich die Arryn-Könige darum, den Frieden im Tal zwischen den unterworfenen Ersten Menschen und den eingewanderten Andalen zu bewahren, deren Vorherrschaft außer Frage stand. Auf Geheiß, heiratete das Haus Crobray in das Haus Argylle ein, womit die Familie erstmalig in tatsächlichen Kontakt mit der andalischen Kultur und ihrem Glauben kam. Allerdings waren die Verbrechen, die von Andalen im Namen ihrer Religion begannen waren so schwer, dass ihr Einfluss gering blieb. Dennoch waren es die Crobrays, die erkannten, dass es sich bei den untauglichen Erzadern um Eisen handelte, der unerlässlich für die Waffen und Rüstungen der Andalen war, dadurch gelangte Wassererz doch noch zu standesgemäßen Wohlstand. 'Schattenkatze und Schattenwolf' Eine wichtige Rolle übernahm das Haus Argylle im Krieg jenseits des Wassers, ein Konflikt, der um die Drei Schwestern geführt wurde, ausgetragen zwischen den Königen des Nordens und den Königen von Berg und Grünem Tal. Es war ein überaus langer Krieg, der die Häuser des Tals unter ihren Lehnsherrn König Osgut Arryn bis in den Norden zum Wolfsbau führte. Die Nordmänner verteidigten ihre Burg hartnäckig. König Osgut starb während der Belagerung und hatte bereits immer mehr Krieger aus dem Tal, darunter auch das Hauses Argylle, zum Krieg einberufen. Sein Sohn und Erbe, König Oswin Arryn, setzte die Belagerung notgedrungen fort, doch wollte er nicht das Schicksal seines Vaters teilen. Seine Truppen waren aufgrund der langen Belagerung selbst ausgehungert und dezimiert, trotzdem befahl Oswin den Sturm auf die Burg. Das Haus Argylle widersprach. Entgegen der ritterlichen Vorgehensweise der Andalen, gelang es einer ausgewählte Gruppe, die Burgmauer bei Nacht zu erklimmen und das Tor der wartenden Armee von König Oswin zu öffnen. Die Nordmänner, die ein solches Vorgehen nicht erwartet hatten, wurden überrascht und geschlagen. Danach beanspruchte König Oswin den Sieg für sich und ließ die Burg niederbrennen, denn schließlich war er es, der die Armee angeführt hatte. Die Wölfe des Nordens wussten umso besser, wer ihnen diese Niederlage eigentlich zugefügt hatte. Mitglieder *Telaon Argylle - Lord, Er ist für sein alter noch sehr sehr groß. stirbt gerade (zwischen 60-70 Jahre) *Alleris Argylle - seine Frau: Schon sehr alte Frau, sie hat graues schütteres Haar sie bleibt sehr oft bei ihrem sterbenden ehemann, sie ist sehr sehr klein. **Ronnel Argylle - 1. Sohn (30-40 Jahre? 35?) -neutral bleiben will aber versuchen mehr für das Grüne Tal für sich zu gewinnen **Wenda Argylle aus dem Hause Kaltwasser - helles Haar, liebt ihren jüngsten Sohn über alles (30 Jahre) -Stürzt sich in Depressionen nach dem ihr ältester Sohn stirbt ***Elys Argylle - die älteste Tochter, hat dunkelbraunes haar, blau-grüne augen, könnte zwischen 15-18 ***Macyl - er hat kurze schwarze Haare jedoch anders als die anderen braunen Augen. (Ritter - der Erbe von Wassererz) -stirbt nach dem er sich zufällig "verliebt" ***Linerya Argylle, enkelin - Ich denke sie soll doch sehr ernst sein. Aber eigentlich im Innern verträumt nur zeigt es halt nicht ***Luceon - er hatt etwas längere Schwarze Haare und graue Augen. Das Jüngste Kind (wird von seiner mutter verhätschelt, da seine Mutter nach Linerya oft Fehlgeburten hatte) **Cinda Argylle - evtl. Verheiratet mit einem Rotfest oder Rois **Terrance Argylle - 2. Sohn er ist schon recht alt hat aber noch reines Schwarzes Haar. Er mag seine Kinder nicht wirklich außer das erste. **Dorys Argylle aus dem Hause Corbray - Tochter Seine Schwester, streng, rigoros ***Lous - er ist der älteste der Cousins, er hat braune Haare die er immer in einem Zopf gebunden trägt. Blaue Augen. Er ist sehr ruhig weil er als Spion agiert ***Meron - ist im alter von Linerya. Er hat dunkelbraune Haare und graue Augen. Er ist sehr groß, da er der jüngste ist hatt er doch viel zeit für sich. Die er meistens mit Linerya verbringt. ***Allison - lange schwarze Haare er ist sehr groß und sehr stämmig. Er ist sehr kühl und abweisend gegenüber der Hauptlinie. Sonst ist er eher ein ruhiger Mensch. Stammbaumm Haushalt *Maester Movas, Berater, Heilkundiger und Hauslehrer *Septa Donella, von Dorys Corbray nach Wassererz mitgebracht, Erzieherin, alt *Sera und Enna, Zoffen *Septon Gaston *Orwyck Stein, Waffenmeister *Cleon, Stallmeister